


Chicken Stew

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is teaching Loki how to make chicken stew, and Gabe just wants to help make it spectacular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Stew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CraftyTeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyTeo/gifts).



> This uses an OC of a friend's creation. His name is Gabe, he is the creation of tumblr's occasionallyomniscient. He was kind enough to let me write a fic about this wonderful OC.
> 
> As always, I am the formulaoneautor

“Okay Loki, today we’re going to make chicken stew and rice.” Bruce stated while putting on his apron.

“Alright.” Loki replied, conjuring an apron for himself.

“First, we’re going to cut the chicken into cubes.”

Loki pulled out the chicken from the fridge, and set it down next to the cutting board, and grabbed a knife. He slowly diced one piece after another, under Bruce’s watchful eye. 

“Alright, next we’re going to boil those.” Bruce instructed. 

“Are you sure there is enough water in that pot?”

“Yes, and that is a good question, you see, in addition to the store brought chicken broth. We are going to add the product of the chicken and water.”

“Wait.” Bruce and Loki looked over, seeing Gabe looking at them with a look of horror.” You guys are using store bought broth? But that will have so much salt!” 

“Gabe, I know you are a gourmet, but Loki needs to learn the basics first.”

“But…so much salt!”

“Gabe, go. You have a kitchen in your floor, you can make dinner for you and Steve.”

“Fine, I will, and mine won’t be a pile of salt on a plate.” Gabe answered before slinking off., grumbling about broth.

“Okay, now that we have the chicken boiling, let’s start cutting up the vegetables. I’ll peel the potatoes, you peel the carrots.” Bruce instructed, picking up a peeler.

They quickly set to it. Loki using his magic, in lieu of an actual peeler. Once they finished, they diced the vegetables, before adding them to the second pot that had chicken broth. Grabbing the other pot, they poured in the chicken and water. 

“Okay, now we just…” Bruce tried to start the stove, but to no avail. 

“What vegetables are you using?” Gabe asked, appearing out of nowhere, and sitting at the counter. 

“Potatoes and carrots.” Loki answered while watching Bruce attempt to light the stove.

“Oh come on! You can do better than two root vegetables! “ 

“I can do better when I am better. For now I will stick to root vegetables.”

“Loki can you light this please? I don’t know what’s wrong with it.” Bruce asked, standing back up.

“Of course.” Loki replied, crouching down.

“So what spices are you adding?” Gabe asked, eyeing the spice rack.

“Gabe not now, I am concentrating.” Loki huffed

“I’m just asking because I want to make sure that you have enough, and that you are at least adding minced onion. Your stew needs to have flavor, and I have some orange zest up on my floor if you want me to-“

“FWOOOOOMMM.” Fire burst out, and quickly died down. Loki whipped his head around.

“Norns dammit Gabe! I swear I will turn you into an actual barn owl!” Loki spat.

“I’m sorry! I just want to help! Why did the fire flare like that? You’re fire is pretty precise.”

“I had to un-block the burner to get the propane flowing, the light it! The propane flowed to fast.”

“Uh guys? Bruce butt in meekly. 

Loki and Gabe stopped their bickering and looked over to see Bruce’s hair on fire, and his arm and eyes turning green. Clint walked in at that moment, spotted Bruce, and ran out, screaming like a little girl. Loki put out the fire quickly, and repaired Bruce’s hair and scalp.

“Bruce! I’m sorry! I’m so so so sorry!” Loki cried while fixing Bruce’s curls. “I didn’t mean to catch your beautiful hair on fire!” 

“It’s” Bruce breathed deeply, eyes closed, and one arm around Loki. Before opening his eyes, which were back to their chocolate brown. “It’s fine. I’m good. But just one thing.”

“What?” Loki asked.

“Gabe, please go visit with another Avenger.”

“Yes sir.” Gabe got up and walked out. 

“Okay, now that I’ve been caught on fire today, let’s make some rice.”

“Are you sure? We can stop.”

“Loki, if I stopped my life for every close call I’ve ever had, then I wouldn’t be here today, now would I?”

“True.”

“Now, we take this rice cooker, and measure out two cups rice, three cups water. In each of them. Then we pop each one in a separate microwave and set them to fifteen minutes.”

Loki and Bruce filled the rice cookers, and popped them into the microwave, setting the time and walking back to the soup pot. 

“Now we add flavors to the stew, correct?” Loki asked, looking at the spice rack.

“Correct.” Bruce answered, he brought the spice rack next to the pot and stepped back. 

“You add what YOU think it needs.” Bruce stated, going to lean on the counter. 

Loki uncovered the stew which was a bit thicker now, and simmering happily. Loki tasted it, and grabbed the salt first. 

Gabe walked in at that moment, with a bottle of balsamic vinegar, setting it down and whispering “If you make it too salty, just add some of this.”

Loki raised his hand and, in a flash of green light, turned Gabe into a barn owl. Loki then turned to the door way. “THOR!” Loki yelled.

A moment later, Thor ran in. “Yes brother?” He asked.

“Care to take this little barn owl under your wing and make sure he stays put?”

“Brother…did you turn Gabe into a barn owl?” 

“Yes?” 

“Can I assume that you at least had a good reason?” 

“Of course brother.”

“Fine, come Gabe. I’ll tell you of the time I hunted at the Yobkcuf mountain range.” Gabe flew up and landed on Thor’s shoulder, and they exited the room. 

Loki sighed before going back to adding spices, occasionally adding spices, while Bruce set the table. Finally Loki deemed it ready, and started moving all the food to the table, the stew, the rice, and bread that the two had bought earlier that day.

“Jarvis, will you please tell everyone that supper is ready?” Loki asked.

“Of course sir.” Jarvis asked.

A few minutes later, everyone filed in, Natasha sat with Clint, Tony sat next to Bruce, Gabe flew in next to Steve, and Loki and Thor sat together.

“Okay Loki, will you please put Gabe back to normal?” Bruce asked.

“Fine.” Loki replied, and with a green flash, Gabe was once again Gabe. 

“Was the whole owl thing really necessary?” Gabe demanded.

“You made me accidentally light Bruce on fire.” Loki replied, shrugging.

“Oh I am so watching the security tape later.” Tony piped up.

“Anyway, no matter how chaotic the process was, this dinner was made entirely by Loki, so everyone dig in.” Bruce stated.

Everyone ate their fill, even Gabe. (Even if it was too salty.) After, Loki and Bruce stood, doing the dishes, when Gabe came up.

“Guys, I’m sorry for interrupting your cooking, and inadvertently setting Bruce on fire. I’m kind of controlling in the kitchen, and I apologize.”

“It’s fine, just next time. Go bother your Captain.” Loki replied.

“He’s not my Captain.” Gabe replied, blushing.

“Yes I am.” Steve replied, coming up behind Gabe. “Now come on, it’s time for dessert.” 

“Yes!” Gabe pumped his fist and followed Steve.


End file.
